Without Axis:
by Odisdera-kun
Summary: Fem!Germany x Italy. What had I, Ludwiga Beilschmidt, gotten myself into! First meeting the strange Chatter-Boy  AKA Feliciano Vargas  after he plowed into me, second next to a copy machine, and now he was dragging me to his... HIS BAND?
1. Chapter 1

**Wellllllll, lets see, this is one of my first fan fic's. So please don't kill me if it's bad **** *shot* **

**I'm excited to write this so please read and review! I would love your feedback! :DD Lets continue onto Without Axis! WOOOOOOOT (Strange name I know, it'll make sense later….)**

**Oh before I forget, I don't own Hetalia, only the characters I make up. Also I do not own Raiku or any of his amazing manga's XD **

**Rated: T for language **

What had I done? I felt like I'd betrayed someone who had had so much faith in me… In fact, I didn't feel like I'd betrayed them, because in reality… I really did. My insides ripping at the seams and my emotions flying out in every possible place, I made myself calm. Placing my arms around my stomach so hard that it hurt, I knelt down and breathed slowly. I stopped myself from tears bursting through the crevices of my eyelids and thought of what I'd done wrong.

….

Skipping down the hallways of World Academy, I, Ludwiga Beilschmidt, felt like a silly elementary school girl who had just gotten a lollypop. A quite delicious one in fact if it was enough to make me bound up and down in my shoes. After a moment, I realized what I was doing and stopped mid-step, feeling like a complete and utter _dummkopf._ I wasn't a Beilschmidt for nothing! But I didn't care at the moment. It was a quite strange feeling; a feeling of accomplishment and pride. It was welling up inside of me for so long that I barely noticed I was showing it! Hitting my head like a parent scolding their child, I continued down the packed hallways.

Well, it wasn't so packed because wherever I walked everyone would avoid me, sticking to the walls like flies stuck in a trap. I did not fret on it, though, it was less annoying anyways. Keeping my composure, my long blonde hair trailing behind me, and walking like I normally did, I glared daggers into a kid who got a little to close (who proceeded to scream running away dropping his books) just to creep everyone else out again. They were even further from me than usual. It was probably from my spastic outburst of teenager girl -who in fact I was- a few moments ago. What was it to them that I should act like a normal person every once in a while? _Baa, whatever, they'll get over it._ I told myself, annoyed with the children (teenagers) that were currently hiding against the wall.

They would avoid me, I would avoid them. I thought it was a pretty good deal.

Suddenly I felt something run straight into me. I barely budged and the something stayed there like a stone, so I looked down, my cheeks heating up, cause someone had full on buried their face into me chest (Hey, I was a girl too!). I stared down into a pile of auburn hair, which was indeed wedged between my breasts. Acting like a wild demon, I pushed the pervert away from me, causing me to fall over along with the person in front of me. I hit the ground with loud thud, causing me to hold my bottom in pain, "AH! Guah! Who was the _dummkopf _smart enough to run strait into me?" I yelled, still holding my butt, looking around for another person on the floor like me.

Everyone in the hallway had stopped to look at the scene unfolding, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was only looking for an auburn haired person who was smart enough to run into someone two heads taller than themselves.

But when I looked, I saw no one. It was strange, like the person had suddenly disappeared… They probably didn't want to feel my wrath (pussy.). I blushed, realizing I was on the floor, my uniform's skirt almost revealing my… panties.

"What are you all looking at?" I yelled, standing up while people sprinted in all different directions. I straitened my skirt down; I wore it to my knees, the furthest it would go, unlike all the other girls in my school who twisted up their skirts until they were mid-thigh. It saved me from situations like these, even if they were extremely embarrassing. Thinking the rest of my day was just bound to be filled with bad luck, I picked up my bag and continued down the hall still slightly flustered.

Then I remembered, I had totally forgot the whole reason I was happy in the first place! Forgetting almost instantly about the incident, I thought of the days to come. Summer was around the corner and I was going to be joining the Woman's Military Training Camp. It sounded Official, didn't it? The best part about it was that there were only girl's that could sign up. It sounded like heaven to me.

Almost drooling like a dead man thinking of the possibilities, I drew close to my class, Chemistry, snapping out of my daydreams. _Okay, _I thought out in my head, _Now its time for class. I finished my assignment, thank the gods, it took longer to do than reading a 1000 page novel, and I should probably brace myself for-_

"SCH-WEST-TER!" I stopped mid thought in the threshold of the classroom, surprised from the early attack. From the other side of the room I spotted the source of the annoyance. My albino sister, Gilberta, and her pack of wolv- I mean friends, were all nearing towards me, mischievous movements in their steps. Antonia, Francis, and herself built up the famous Bad Touch Trio, the most famous group of friends in the school. If you haven't figured out what the name means, then just try to guess, it's easy. Some other classmates that I recognized also surrounded them, but I'd never seen them as much as Antonia and Francis.

"_Gutten Morgan, Schwester." _I corrected, the red orbs on my sisters face narrowing with slight irritation. "What do you want now?" Folding my arms I waited for an answer.

Waving her arms around like windmill, Gilberta scrunched up her face in a pleading spoiled way, a white paper flying around in her hand, "Can't me, the awesome _Schwester_ that I am, check up on my socially awkward sister every once in a while?" A vein popped in my head. Cue the giggles.

"Not unless you want something, _Schwester_." I said quite smart ass-ingly.

Gilberta stopped her little girl fit and flipped her short white hair, "Whatever, your right though." A white paper was flung up towards my face grazing my chin, almost giving me a paper cut, "Mr. Smiley-Bastard-" she stopped for a terrifying moment and looked behind her, darting her eyes around to see if the 'evil one' was anywhere near. She turned herself towards me again seeing the coast was clear, "Mr. Smiley-Bastard (Mr. Braginski) wanted me to get 150 copies of this," A pale finger replaced the paper, "And you, West, should go do it for me, because you're privileged enough to even be in my awesomely- awesome presence."

I felt like starting my military training right there and then, but fought the urge to roundhouse Gilberta straight in the skull. "Fine." I said, snatching the paper out of my now smiling sister, her pet bird, Gilbird, bouncing up and down on top of her head. I still didn't know how she got away with that thing in class. I only agreed to taking the paper though because, first, I wanted to clear my head from my crazy morning, and second, I knew she would bitch about it all day if I didn't. Well… and my sister was quite irresponsible, I couldn't leave it up to her to make that many copies without messing it up one way or another… I didn't hate my big sister _that_ much.

I walked away with my plain colored bag in my grip, "And don't worry about being late!" I heard my stupid sister's voice ring across the hall, "I'll make something up!" Again with the giggles.

. / . / . / .

Slamming my bag down next to the ancient copy machine, I inhaled and exhaled heavily. Every time my sister boasted about how socially awkward I was I was always just pissed off afterwards. Even if she was my sister, she did go over the top sometimes. There was a difference between teasing and going too far. Placing the paper roughly into the machine, but still carful to place it correctly, I sighed once again as the boring white contraption started the long process. There was a chair next to the machine so I looked around. Not seeing anyone I sat down, taking out my pencil and flinging it up and down in my hand, a habit. I thought about these past few weeks and closed my eyes.

I had been asked to be taken to my grandfather's office a few weeks ago, a rare thing to have happened. I came into his office that day and after I had greeted him properly he told me sit. He started his speech, 'I'm signing you up for a Woman's Military Training camp this week, It will start towards the end of the school year. My good friend is running it-' _He has good friends? _I thought, ' and I know that I can trust him to make you stronger. I know it's an inconvenient time to start something so close to the end of the term, but I feel that it is essential to your training. So I want you to study and train for the next few weeks harder than you usually do. Understood?' I nodded and was then excused to leave.

My grandfather was a very strict person. He _was _German, so it was no surprise. Grandfather had always chose the things that I was going to be, whether it was to major in military strategy or to study to be a nurse, I was in fact building to do both, but no matter what my grandfather said, it would go. That's how my whole family was run. Being in charge, my grandfather's job, was the senior's responsibility in the Beilschmidt household, and I'm sure it would never change.

I came back to reality and noticed that I was humming a song that had the same beat as the copy machine next to me. I smiled and started wording the song silently, and then somehow, I was singing. Singing was my only high point compared to my strength and knowledge skills. When I was small, I watched talent shows and musicals on the television, dreaming of being like the people who were in them.

'Your watching this inferior garbage again, Ludwiga?' I remembered my grandpa saying as he would turn the T.V. set off, scolding me.

"_Lay beside the riverbed and maybe I will sleep~" _I begun, "_ohh, if my mind could just forget…"_ I stopped and smiled at the irony. If only I could forget than maybe I wouldn't be like this…

"WOOOOWWWW!" I burst out of my chair, almost falling over in the process, and stood in a fighting position. Darting my head back and forth looking for the source of the noise, I spotted a face behind a large desk. How the hell didn't I see him! "YOU'RE SINGING IS SOOO GREAATT! VEEE~~!" I looked at the boy with a most dumbfounded expression, blushing slightly realizing the comment. I didn't notice him; I'd never seen him in the halls before, probably an upperclassmen. He was somehow familiar though…

Faster than I could look, the boy was out from behind the desk and next to me, holding my once balled up fists in what I could only decipher as admiration. Looking down at the boy I finally said, "W-what?" embarrassed by how I stuttered. The boy just starred at me, whispering the word 've~~' every few seconds. It let me get a better look at the boys face. He was smiling at me so largely that his eyes were squinting, making it hard for her to see the color of his eyes. He had a glow to his face that was so dominating that it was hard to look at him. The thing that stood out the most was the random curl that stuck out from his bright auburn ha-… auburn hair…

I flailed around, ripping my hands away from him, and pointed at finger at his face, "YOU!" I cried. The boy looked confused, his small stature flinching slightly from my outburst. And he did something that I never thought someone would do in his situation.

He smiled even bigger. Making me feel like punching his pervert face in. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Was all he said, putting an extra 've~' at the end. This was the boy who had indeed run into me in the hallway just moments ago, and he was telling me his name… Was he making fun of me? I stared at him for what felt like a lifetime, when I'd finally come back to reality, I noticed the copy machine had finished its run. I looked at all the pink copies of paper, cursing under my breath, knowing Mr. Braginski would get me for it later, but decided to get out of there before I was attacked again. My hands desperately grabbed for the papers and flung them out of the machine, grabbing my bag, I made a run for it. I didn't want to run away like a coward, I wanted to teach that boy a lesson! But… He did compliment me on… on my _singing _of all things! I would just let him go this one time.

Before I could step out of the door I heard, "Wa- Wait!" I stopped hesitantly and held my breath. "Where are you going?" I heard the pervert squeak in what sounded like an Italian accent. I wanted to change my mind, turn around and snap kick his nose, but again, I told myself to stay under control. I decided to do something crazy instead, though. I looked down and scowled, knowing I'd beat myself up for it later.

"Th- Th- Thank you for saying my singing was great." I hunched my shoulders in, hugging my bag and florescent pink paper copies to my chest. "M-my name is Ludwiga Beilschmidt." Exiting the room swiftly I headed toward my classroom, too embarrassed to turn around and face the boy who was now known as natural enemy number one.

/././././

That damn boy wouldn't get out of my cranium! He was flooding my thoughts and I wanted to erase everything that had just happened to do with him! School didn't help me forget. Even if we were doing end of year tests and the such, I already knew the answers from my long tedious hours of studying, it wasn't that much of a distraction.

Mr. Braginski had smiled extra large as I handed him the pink papers this morning, though. That was the only other thing I couldn't get out of my head ether. That man scared the living crap out of me, not that I would admit it.

I had almost forgotten about what was going to happen after school too! I remembered around the end of third period. There was only one more class with the 'evil one' and I was too excited to go to the meeting that it didn't matter what Mr. Braginski thought of doing to me in the next few days.

I survived the next class, sighing a quite large breath of air, then, "Miss. Beilschmidt?" I almost crapped my pants.

I froze on the spot and slowly looked around looking as professional as I could. "Y-yes Mr. Braginski?" DAMN YOU MY STUTTER. I slapped on a smile that mostly resembled Raiku Characters but it was the best one I could pull off.

The young silvered hair man smiled staring down at me. There was a sort of unknown pressure that pushed against my very being and I knew it was Mr. Braginski's wrath. "Yes Miss. Beilschmidt. Would you like to stay after class to help me with a few things?" I was now officially screwed.

I laughed nervously and tried explain my situation, "Uh, well Mr. Braginski, I have an important appointment to attend to after school."

"What could be more important than your school duties?" He hit me mentally with that one. I was in fact the class representative and it was my job to help organize the class.

"Bu- But Mr. Bragi-" He cut me off.

"I will understand if it is life or death, but other than that will you find a place in your heart to smudge a small bit of your time to help me?" I was about to protest again but my mind stopped myself.

It was like there was a force telling me to say 'NO! IM GOING TO THAT MEETING NO MATTER WHAT!' but a smaller more inferior section said something else I had never felt before. That little force led its way up to the top of my feelings. It was telling me to do something completely and utterly stupid, but for some reason it felt right… I don't know how if felt right, but if I'd never let it go, I would never know what this feeling really was. Finally, letting my head hang low, my expressions darkened and I said. "Okay Mr. Braginski."

I could just feel the smile that he was omitting like sunshine from his face.

././././.

The late May sun was still high above me head, the beautiful, and sharp blue sky spanning around it. I felt the wind and the wonderful smells of nature tickle my nose as I breathed in and out. The roof was my favorite part about this boring school. With no friends and no interesting classes, this was the only thing that kept my interest in staying here. At lunch or maybe, like now, after school I would come up here and relax. I spotted my special hide out and swiftly brought myself up the latter. Sitting down next to the wall I glanced at my watch. 4:45… The meeting had started at 3:15 a half hour after school ended. No way I would make it in now… My eyesight beginning to get blurry, I brought my knees up to my chest and I leaned against them, crying.

This was the only place where the sun shone, the birds chirped, and no one bothered me. No one would ever find me here. No one would go _look _for me. I was alone and I had to admit it.

It was quite depressing sitting there weeping, unknowing what to do. Should I go home and face my grandfather? Or should I just run away… Both options seemed unreasonable. A creak of the latter was heard and I whipped my head around to see Feliciano Vargas standing there, a worried look on his face. What did that pervert want? And… and how did he find me?

"G-Go away!" I said harshly, looking away while wiping the tears off of my face. I sat there waiting for a reply like people would usually say, like, 'your so rude! I was just worried for you!' or 'Jeez, ill just leave you alone…' But one didn't come. Instead a hand was put on my shoulder tenderly.

"I just heard some sniffles when I woke up in the classroom right under here… I always fall asleep before school ends… Why are you up here all alone?" The pervert asked, sitting down next to me.

"Who wants to know?" Telling myself not to look at him, I folded my arms and looked away huffing. What did this person want to know? Was he just going to end up like every other person I tried to talk to? Every one of those jerks talked to me once and never glanced in my direction again! But… I had to admit, this guy was a little different.

Could I allow him to become my friend? I don't think that could ever happen.

"Come on Ludwiga!" He remembered my name? "Cheer up, Ve~! It's a wonderful day and were sitting on a roof. We could talk for hours, get locked up here until morning, freeze during the night and wake up dead in the morning when they found us! We wouldn't wake up though would we… oh… Well… that's not really uplifting, but it could happen! Just think about it… I don't really think it could happen though, haha, I mean, there is a book in the way of the door so we could get back down… WAIT! But what if a janitor or something came up here and kicked it away without knowing we were up here? MR. JANITOR? DON'T MOVE THE BOOK!" Did this thing ever shut up? I smirked a bit, it was quite funny. If he was trying to cheer me up intentionally or not, I didn't know, but it was slightly working.

Then I remembered, "I still haven't forgiven you about this morning," I cut in, cutting the chatter-boy off before he started another rant.

He paused his speech and I felt him look over at me, who was still looking away, "What?"

Could this boy be serious?

I snapped my head in his direction and yelled, "You ran into me this morning, you fell straight into my chest and you didn't even pull away!" A red tint was flaming up my cheeks as I scolded him. He just looked at me, his head tilting slightly to the side.

Realization popped up onto his face and he said with an extra long 've~' apologies that were inaudible. I think he was talking half English and half Italian… I didn't even care anymore. This boy (Feliciano was his name?) was an idiot. He was probably just putting on an act like every other pity friend I had.

After a while he stopped and looked up at me, tears still stinging in my eyes. I was lost in my own thoughts so I didn't notice him staring at me. "What's the real matter?"

I looked over at him quickly, coming out of my daydreams and stared at him. What was the trouble if I told him? Not like he would care anyways. I thought for a moment, wondering if I should trust him or not… Wording my sentence carefully I said, "Well..." I looked down at my hands, which were still around my knees, "I was supposed to go to a really important meeting today but I didn't make it because of my teacher…"

Tears started coming again and I tried to stop myself. I was more afraid of what my grandfather was going to say other than that I had missed the opportunity to go to this camp. We sat there in silence for a moment. Quite strange for the fact that the chatter-boy was in fact… a chatter-boy…

"Hey, Ludwiga, Ve~?" I looked over at him slightly, wondering what he would say about my pathetic actions. "Do… Do you want to come to my house? We could make pasta! Or we could go do something you want to do! I just want to cheer you up! I really would like to be your friend, you're a pretty funny person, ve~!" My breathing caught in my throat and I looked slowly at the shorter boy smiling normally, his rich golden eyes now in view. I just stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was just a dream or something made from my imagination due to my loneliness. But he didn't disappear. _He_ was real, and _he _had found me, _he _had remembered my name, and… and… _He _wasworried about me… More tears welled into my eyes and a worried look spread across Feliciano's.

"Wha- What did I do wrong now?" he started apologizing frantically again. I laughed and wiped the tears away.

"No, no, your okay, your okay." I smiled and looked up at him, "Its just that I'm so happy that someone invited me to do something with them, it's the first time!" It was half a lie, but it was really true. I _wanted _to go. Unlike all the other times when the girls who had taken pity on me asked me to go with them to their house, this felt real. I really didn't trust this pervert, though… well, that's what I told myself.

Feliciano's smile returned and he helped me up, hugging me, which kind of got on my nerves. But it was still sweet. "Does this mean were friends now?" He said, jumping up and down after releasing me.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I said, my normal arrogant self coming back into view. Feliciano just smiled and grabbed onto my arm, he was at least a head shorter than I was but he was still strong. He was a guy after all.

"Don't worry!" He said matter of factly, leading me through the school after we had exited the roof, "You, me, and Kiku will make the best band in the whole entire world and by the time we get it all together, we'll all be best of friends!" I was enjoying myself, until he mentioned a band. What the hell was he talking about? We walked back outside after Feliciano had led us around the hallways and I saw a fancy red corvette sitting in the student parking lot waiting for us.

"B-band?" I said, trying to stop, but the ultimate force of that little man was just to powerful.

"Yeah! You'll be the singer, I'll be a drummer, and Kiku will be the… guitarist!" He said like he hadn't had it all planned out yet. He led me to the side of the corvette and plopped me down into the seat. Feliciano walked around and didn't bother using the door and just jumped in.

"K-Kiku?" I said still utterly and completely confused. This boy had just declared us friends and he was already making plans on making a band with some other guy I didn't know. "Who's that? And what were you saying about a band?"

Feliciano just laughed, 'Ve~'ing whenever he got the chance. "Don't worry Ludwiga!" Feliciano drove backwards and crazily started towards the road.

"About the band or my life?" I said, pulling my seatbelt on then holding to the side of the car with a death grip.

Feliciano laughed again and yelled over the wind, "I think were going to get along just fine!"

I highly doubted that.

Well… Sorta…

/././././

**XD Okay okay, ill admit it, I really really love this story. I think its quite an amazing thing I got here *rubs chin like some lawyer* I've been thinking a lot about it and im nearly done with the second chapter so if I get some reviews ill post it up, it's a bit more interesting, not like this one was interesting to start out with… Anywaysssss**

**If your confused about some stuff then, **

**Shwester= sister in german (at least that's what I think o-o)**

**Dumphkoff= Stupid head or idiot**

**Gutten Morgan= Good Morning**

**Raiku Characters- go read Konjiki Gash Bell (zatch bell for all you american's) or something and look at their poker face smile's… you'll know what I mean… **

**I cant think of anything else so please tell me if you have questions! Please Review! You will be my friend forever~~~!**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot, those lyrics are from an actual song Ludwiga was singing, Its _Moon Song_****By Anthony Green. Its my favorite. LISTEN TO IT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPER TWOOOOO~~~! (I spelled chapter wrong on purpose. XD) I said I was almost done with this thing when in reality I was lying. I actually just knew what was going to happen and I thought I could write it faster but it doesn't matter now XD *Shot* So, here this is. Please don't kill me if its bad. XD **

**I don't own anything (Hetalia) except for my OWN characters **

**T: Mild Language**

The soft breeze of spring flew around my face as Feliciano Vargas (A crazy Perverted Chatter-boy) and myself (Ludwiga Beilshmidt) rocketed down the road going 55 mph in his red 2010 Corvette Grand Sport Convertible. Well, the soft breeze didn't really feel like a soft breeze more than it felt like a hurricane to my face, but it was an acceptable substitute anyways. I stared over at Feliciano who was whooping up a storm, having small laughing fits, and 'Ve~'ing many times. He kept telling me things that were inaudible over the wind so I gave up trying to listen and just nodded after everything he said.

I thought for a moment as the polished car nearly killed a child crossing the road, 'what am I doing exactly?' The car jerked forward, my head hitting the surprisingly uncomfortable headrest with a loud thump, causing me to think even more of the situation, 'I was going to a strangers house. He's a Pervert Chatter-boy. He's weird. He's loud. He's a super crazy driver. He's annoying. _Mien Gott_ what did I do?... Unless anything goes wrong, I guess it would just be best to play along… It would at least cheer me up a tad bit.'

I thought about the incident after school and remembered Feliciano appearing on the roof, finding me crying like a wussy, I had wanted to die right then and there, I wasn't very good with awkward situations. It did seem to cheer me up somehow though… Wonder why.

Non gracefully jerking up to a humongous chunk of property about fifteen minutes away from the school, I inspected the large grey stone fence that separated the road from a small pathway around the asset of land confused. Chatter-Boy and I had just driven from the school to this… place surrounded with trees. Was… was this his home? Well obviously it was, because he had pulled up to an automatic black gate further down the fence line where a speaker with a little screen was and some old man popped up and said with a relaxed tone, "Young Master Feliciano, welcome home." He licked his lips, eyebrows furrowing spotting me and looked back to Feliciano, "I… see you have a guest."

"What's up, Bingley?" Feliciano said to the reserved old man through the speaker, "Yep! This is my new fr-" He chanced a look over at me, 've'ing nervously, "Uh, well this is my 'almost' friend! Ve~!" I face-palmed my forehead.

"Very well," Bingley said, "An 'almost' friend of Young Master Feliciano's is just as welcome any other friend he would have, Welcome. And Young Master, be carful pulling into the garage this time, we cant afford another accident." I doubted the 'not being able to afford it' statement. The little screen went black and the gates proceeded to open, not even squeaking. Chatter-boy's family had some money… It wasn't much of a surprise though once I thought about it. The World Academy was a famous school full of fancy pants spoiled kids who mostly got into the school because of their family or money. Me on the other hand got in because of my excellent academics and accomplishments (Hmph! That's right.), I wouldn't be surprised if a big sum of money was involved also though… My family was probably just as rich as Feliciano's, our house just wasn't this grand because my grandfather didn't believe in spoiled living.

The car jerked forward and we continued down a small paved lane of trees until we came into a clearing where an awe-inspiring rose-colored house with huge windows sat straight in front of us **(2)**. The courtyard was embellished beautifully with sculptures and gardens and the house had marvelous architecture. The gardens surrounding us were being attended to by people in work uniforms that were dark green, making everything feel very uniform and organized. There was a grand fountain, which was spewing water in all directions, forming a cobblestoned roundabout that led to a road into the back of the house and to an extensive porch which had a prodigious dark oak front door. Everything just seemed like too much to handle… I speculated what kind of family Feliciano had… Maybe I didn't want to know… ugh… It was probably a full Chatter-family.

A garage was set behind the house in the shade of an extremely large willow tree, blossoms arousing from their sleep to bloom for the beginning of summer. I could tell Feliciano was trying to be carful with the car, but in the end he still did a crappy parking job. Stopping the corvette completely, Feliciano slumped in his seat sighing with what seemed as relief. "Last time I wrecked this car and Grandpa Roma didn't let me drive for a month!" A month? My grandfather would banish me to walking my whole life if I ever crashed a car this nice.

"Bummer." I muttered as I opened the door and pulled myself out. Standing outside of the car, I finally realized how stupid this whole thing was. Turning around I asked Chatter-boy, "What now?"

But… He was gone… Where did he go? I looked around for him, worried about what he could have done to himself in less than ten seconds. "Chat- I mean, Feliciano?"

"Luddy!" I heard outside, I disapproved of the nickname; I would get him for it later. "Come out here! I have to show you something!"

Ambling out of the garage's opening, which was agape, I observed as the Chatter-Boy rolled around in a small section of grass, a large brown and white tabby in his arms. "Look Gino! This is Ludwiga!" Raising the cat Gino over his head, I noticed it had some strange curl similar to Chatter-Boys… Strange… Very strange…

"Say Hello Luddy!" Feliciano stood up, hauling the fat cat up with him, coming towards me at a slow pace. I took a step back, surprised at the sudden invitation to greet the fluffy feline. As I looked into the adorable eyes of the cat, it meowed, I felt my face flush slightly. "Do you like him?" I heard Feliciano ask as he stopped in front of me, smiling while holding Gino the cat up by my face.

Even if it was hard to admit, I did like that cat. "Its… He's so…" I said softly as I gently grasped the kitten in my hands, my eyes sparkling with delight.

"Meuow Meuow!" The cat meowed happily.

"I have a cat at home plus three other dogs," I looked up at Feliciano, "Germouser, my cat, is cute, but just not this adorable." Looking back down at the cat I hugged the lazy feline, its paws playing with my hair. Glancing over at the Chatter-Boy, I saw his face was _beaming _with delight. I instantly stopped idolizing over the fluff ball and pushed him back to Feliciano, darting my eyes somewhere else. I had almost opened myself to this stranger.

Instead of Chatter-Boy being offended, this boy was horrible at reading the atmosphere, he replied, "You should bring your cat over sometime so he can play with my Gino, Ve~!" I stared back at Feliciano in shock, was he really trying to become me friend?

"Whatever…" Was all I said, even if I was glad for the invitation.

Letting the tabby go, Feliciano and I watched him as he scampered off into the bushes. Feliciano broke the silence, "So, Luddy,"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him, annoyed.

The Chatter-Boy just laughed, "Come on, I have to get you to meet my pasta, Ve~! It's the best in the world, ve~. Not bragging or anything, heh! So what's your favorite pasta, Luddy? I know how to make Spaghetti, Fedelini, Vermicelli, Barbina, Bucatini, Perciatelli, Lasagne, Fettucelle, Fettuccine, Pizzoc-"

"Okay I get it," I cut in, knowing this conversation was going to go nowhere. Not desiring any pasta, but wondering of what to do to pass time, I agreed. "Fine. Make it simple, though, please," Feliciano was shining with happiness and gripped my hand, pulling me into the garage and into his home/mansion.

The next few hours, I spent a dreadfully long, but quite pleasant time making noodles, tomato sauce, and bread with the Chatter-Boy in his fancy kitchen **(1)**. The house was quite miraculous, making me wonder who had the brain to design and pull off so many designs, paintings, and decorations that enhanced the beauty of the house. I actually thought I saw some paintings that were by famous painters…

I realized how much Chatter-Boy's personalities and mine conflicted with each other while we made that food. While he was the most outgoing, annoying, and positive person I'd ever met, I was the most strict, uptight, and angry person there ever was. It was like I was just dealing with him, but I really did enjoy his ranting, even if I would never admit it. While he was ranting about all the different pasta's he's ever made, I would just sit and listen, watching him familiarly move his hands around the amazingly beautiful kitchen, grabbing the essential ingredients from various decorative cupboards and drawers.

He really knew how to make his pasta… It was actually quite delicious. Even if I didn't dislike pasta, it was never my favorite, but after tasting Feliciano's pasta, I was converted. Its rich sauce made my mouth water, the spices were just the right mix making my mouth explode with flavor, the noodles cooked to perfection.

"You like it, Ve~?" Feliciano asked me from across the black granite counter after he had prepared me a large plate of the Spaghetti. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the boy who had a pink frilly apron on, I had been enjoying that particular bite of pasta so I had closed my eyes, doing that always made things last longer for some reason.

"Idfs puredy-" I gulped down the mouthful of pasta and repeated, "Its pretty good actually. Where did you learn how to make this?" I was a little embarrassed to admit that I loved it so much, but I couldn't lie, it was amazing.

"Ve~ Really, its good? That's great!" He smiled ear from ear, "Its an old family secret, my grandpa showed me how to make it, ve~ sorry I can't tell you, I would if grandpa Roma wouldn't of had sworn me to secrecy. Haha!"

"Hmm, I see…" I said, not hesitating to take a bite of the garlic bread I had help make. I then noticed the Chatter-Boy wasn't eating, just staring at me eat my own food, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh!" jumping up from the counter he pulled the apron off and made himself a plate of food, setting himself next to me with a plop. "Bon appétit!" I thought he was acting strange, but I couldn't figure out what it was. He might be this way all the time for all I know. I only met him this morning, anyway.

For the next half hour, Feliciano told me all about anything and everything. By the time we were done with our food I knew that he loved the arts (and was quite good at it from what I heard), he had an older brother (which I had no intention on meeting any time soon), his grandfather was already retired at a very young age and just had a job for fun (wonder what was so good about it if he had another job for _fun, _I asked him what it was but Chatter-Boy wasn't sure), his cat, Gino, was indeed a cat (He had to clarify it to me for some reason), and that he was indeed in a band (which only had the max amount of people… of two.).

"There are only two people in your band?" I asked slurping the last noodle, the sauce whipping around getting on my face.

He replied as I reached for a napkin that was sitting next to my plate, "Well… Yeah I guess," Bowing his head down looking sad he sighed, "I don't know if anyone will join… We only have two guitars! Well, technically it's a bass and a guitar, but you know what I mean. Neither me or Kiku" (The Japanese boy he told me all about that played the bass) "can sing, and you're the only one that I've found that can sing really, really good!"

I looked away, embarrassed by the comment. "W-well," I stuttered, "Don't count on me to be in your band… I have a lot of important things to do… I have to go to my new-" I stopped catching my breath, almost forgetting that I wasn't going to be in the boot camp anymore. Looking down, I felt the sting of tears again, remembering how upset and disappointed my grandpa would be when I came home, unable to tell him about the meeting because I hadn't gone. He wasn't really the understanding type ether so I wasn't expecting a warm welcome…

"Your new what?" Feliciano tried to continue. I looked up at him, sucking up my tears.

"I was suppose to go to this really important meeting about a military boot camp today," I said irritated and saddened, "And I missed it because my teacher made me stay after school! Well… he didn't really make me, but I… I can't let him down along with everyone else in the class…" I grasped my purple and silver skirt in my hands breathing deeply, I've never told anyone about my feelings and it was a strange feeling.

"I'm so sorry Luddy- I mean Ludwiga…" He patted my back trying to comfort me when it only made me frown in irritation.

Sniffing anything away from my system I looked over at Chatter-Boy and smiled the nicest I could, "Don't worry about it. My grandfather wont be so kind but It'll be all right…"

"Wow!" I heard a voice behind me and jumped surprised, Feliciano was fine recognizing the voice and looked over my shoulder smiling extra large if it was possible. "Such a cute girl you've gotten there, Feli, how did you snatch up her heart?"

Blushing I turned around to see a taller older man (not much older than his forties or late thirties) with dark mahogany curly hair, He had the same dumb look that Feliciano owned. He wore dark blue shorts and a t-shirt that said, 'Whatever the questions is, Liquor Is The Answer'. A towel in his hands he wiped his forehead; he must have just gotten home from his _fun _job, I thought maybe it was Feliciano's father.

"_Nonno_ Roma!" Chatter- boy exclaimed quite ha-… Wait. Nonno… didn't that mean Grandpa in Italian…? GRANDPA? This was the grandfather I heard so much about? He… he was so young though… my grandpa was probably almost sixty and I was the second oldest grandchild next to my _Schwester_! Maybe I just thought he was younger… no… it wasn't possible! Ignoring the second comment his _Nonno _had said, he ran up to him and they bear hugged.

"My cute little grandchild~!" Grandpa Roma laughed teasingly, "I haven't seen you in a little while, Sorry, I had some business!" Winking at Chatter-Boy, he smiled telling him not to worry about it.

"So I heard your conversation," Grandpa Roma said, I looked down embarrassed and he laughed, "Do not worry! I only heard a little, so you can still hide the _other _things you told each other." My face just heated up even up more, but not in embarrassment but in anger, were all the Vargas's pervert Chatter-Boys?

The comment went right over Chatter-Boy's head and he said, "_Nonno_ Roma! This is my, well, technically not friend, but friend Ludwiga Beilschmidt!"

I looked at Chatter-Boy with an annoyed glare and Grandpa Roma gasped in delight, "Beilshmidt! I see…" He looked up at me with a mischievous glance and I shrunk forward frowning, wondering what the hell Chatter-Grandpa was thinking about.

Suddenly and totally out of character, Grandpa Rome stood up straight with a terrifyingly serious face that scared me out of my wits. "Ludwiga, I would ask you if you could see me in my office?" I stared hard at the man hoping (_desperately_)that he wasn't serious. But while Feliciano looked at the two of us who were having a death-glare match, he never wavered. So I guessed he was being serious.

"… Okay?" Hesitantly I stood up and followed the older man out of the kitchen and through the extravagant halls and rooms of the house, Feliciano trailing behind us. If I wasn't scared half to death than I would of paid more attention to the details of the home, but at the moment all I could see was the large back of Chatter-Grandpa.

He stopped suddenly and I almost ran into his back, but I did anyways because Feliciano ran into my back, which made me fall forward. Sputtering apologies and whacking Chatter-Boy on the head, Grandpa Rome ignored it and looked over at me, nodding toward the office doors, which we were currently standing next to. I gulped, still utterly terrified and confused, but I followed him into the office anyways. What came next though was the biggest surprise.

**Sooooooooooo my little kitties, how was this? I tried to make a cliff hanger to just piss you all off :D *Shot* not like you like the story anyways, I suck at writing. In my mind at least. Anywayyyysss, Thank you **Walking on Dreams, Anya-Chan17, and Random Fangirl Number 37**! I always appreciate reviews, they help me when I mess up *Cries* And I know Fem!Germany has short hair! I know thees! I made it long on purpose my friends! Same with Gilby havin short hair. Its not that short. Its past her shoulders. I should of said medium hair… but it sounds stupid so I said short. XD Anything else? Probably. I cant remember. **

**VVVV Extra stuffs if you wanna know. **

h t t p : / / trendzona. com /interior-and-furniture/kitchen/09/italian-style-kitchen-part-1. h t m l

(If you wanna see the awesome Kitchen ((cause I suck at describing stuff XD)) then go look at this link and look at the third picture down. If you don't know how, just copy and paste this then get rid of all the spaces.)

h t t p : / / www. dreamhomedesignusa. com/ Castles. h t m

(If you wanna see what I think the awesome mansion looks like in my eyes, go to this site and look at the 39th mansion but make sure its the 39th one. Its a yellow house...((Its called the Arbolago Italian – tuscan villa, its yellow but I see it pink XD)))

Do you guys want me to show you some pictures I drew also? Cause I don't want to mess up your vision of what you picture XD


	3. Chapter 2 12

**Hey, third chapter, SUPER SHORT *Shot* Please… please… lets just say this is chapter 2 and a half. I forgot I was going to add this part to the second chapter and so I thought I would get it done in one day so I wouldn't have to feel the wrath of viewers. XD Okay, well ENJOYEEE **

**I do not own Hetalia, just my own characters. **

**T for mild language (I don't think this one even swears though so no worries)**

"Feliciano," Grandpa-Roma said to the Chatter-Boy, "Please Excuse us for a moment." Feliciano looked confused, but he nodded in understanding. With Chatter-Boy at the threshold of the door, he stepped back and Grandpa-Roma shut the door, putting his back to the door. I stared at the man, still confused. He had asked me to come into his office, and I had no idea what he wanted.

"Now, Ludwiga," He looked down at me, his serious look gone, "Come take a seat!" He led me towards the large dark brown desk in an office that was both elegant, but definitely unorganized.

Books sagged in corners of bookshelves like they had been used so many times they were now falling apart, random sketches and designs were scattered around the room, a big pile of art supplies and other random trinkets sat on the large desk along with a computer.

A few paintings were on the walls, one was a family portrait from what I deciphered. There were four people in the painting, there was a beautiful woman with two young children on her knees and next to her was tall man who stood, his hands resting on the woman's shoulders. It was a happy scene, but it somehow seemed so sad to me…

I hadn't noticed that I was staring at it because when I did Grandpa Roma had put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head around too see his face was one of sadness but content.

"This is my son and his wife and two children," He said all of a sudden, "They died when Feliciano and Lovino were so young," I wondered who Lovino was until I remembered that he was Chatter-Boys brother.

"I'm so sorry," I said out of sympathy. Grandpa Roma just smiled at me and nodded his head towards the desk where two red velvet chairs sat in front of it. I sat down on one of the two chairs and Grandpa-Roma walked to the other side and took the seat that was there.

"So!" He said, giddy once again, "I see you have a liking to my little grandson!"

"What?" I said quickly, "It's not like that! He just dragged me here and made me pasta!"

He laughed out loud, "That would be Feli. Anyways, I heard your conversation with him."

"What one?"

"How you missed that boot camp thingy or whatever," He said matter of factly, waving his hand in the air, brushing the matter off.

My eye twitched. This man got on my nerves almost as much as the Chatter-Boy did… "What about it?"

"I was the one who invited you to talk, so let me ask you," He leaned forward a tad bit and said frankly, "Would you be in the band Feliciano made?" At that I just stared at him like he was stupid. Was he seriously _asking _me to be in it?

"Why?" I said crooking my head to the side, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because, if you do, I'll let you be in the Women's Military Training Camp."

…

I furrowed my eyebrows even further into my skull. What did he mean all of a sudden? How did he know I was going to be in that particular training camp? And why was he offering me this outrageous deal all of a sudden? As I pondered, he laughed suddenly.

"From your reaction I'm guessing you don't know who I am."

"Your Feliciano's Grandfather, Roma."

He shook his head contradicting my answer, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I mean you don't know who the director of the Military Training camp is. And yes indeed, you are looking at him." He leaned back in his chair folding his arms, an accomplished look on his face.

Wait wait wait, _this _Chatter-Grandpa was the director? He couldn't be! Could he? If so, then what a coincidence! This could be my chance to seize up the opportunity of joining the program! … If he agreed with it… "What?" I said, just to make sure he wasn't messing with me.

"I said I was the director of the Women's Military Training Camp for this summer! Well actually I'm the director for the whole Summer Festival, but whatever, same thing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Grandpa Rome sat up in elation, which I thought was very strange, no one should be this excited. _Ever._ "That's the fun part!" Pulling his hands out to the side he exclaimed with enthusiasm, "Your Grandfather used to work for me and we became friends over time! … Well, at least I see him as a friend- He was actually my bodyguard when I was famous! Not that I'm not anymore." He leaned back and rubbed his chin full of himself.

"You know…?" Stopping myself, I remembered that grandpa had said something about his _friend _running this program. Pounding my fist into the palm of my hand in realization, I looked hopefully over at the man. "You can get me into the program!"

"Of course!"

I fist pumped the air and blushed from my sudden enthusiasm. I pulled my hands back into my lap, the smile still bright across my face though my embarrassment.

"But!" Grandpa Rome exclaimed. Oh no. I've always hated buts. They always lead to something displeasing. "Like I said, you would need to join Feliciano's pathetic band first." I stared at him, devastated. Not just because I had to join a band with the Chatter-Boy but also because I _loathed _singing in front of other people. Every time I did, my knees would shake, my chest would tighten up, and I would just be a total mess. A pathetic stuttering mess. And that was just so… _awkward…_

"I- is there any other way?" I asked still trying to grasp a little light of hope. At that comment Grandpa Rome's face sobered, he chuckled and leaned back into his recliner staring off into the distance for a moment.

"I'm afraid not," He said glancing over at me. Seeing that I didn't understand he sighed, "Feliciano…" He seemed to struggle for words, "Feli… He's always been so talented, and he always had so many friends. But not once, not once have I ever seen his face so… So _happy_."

"He always seems happy to me." I said ruining the solemn mood.

Chuckling, Grandpa Roma closed his eyes gracefully, "I know that he may seem so enthusiastic and gleeful most of the time," (Try _all _of the time) "I've never seen him in so many years that he's brought countless friends to visit… just so…" Grandpa Roma stopped suddenly and his face fell with realization; he then proceeded to burst out laughing. I furrowed my already furrowed eyebrows even deeper at his strange actions.

Waiting patiently for him to stop I saw him put his hand on the desk to support himself, holding his stomach with his other hand. "All…" He continued looking up, "All I want is my little adorable grandson to be as happy as he was today for as long as he can." I was still horribly confused and I still couldn't figure out what kind of person this Chatter-Grandpa was.

"What does this have to do with me being in his band?"

"You just seem to be the best candidate, Feli sure thinks so at least." Blushing at the comment I looked down at my knee's thinking of what could be so special about me. I was a tough, unappealing, awkward type of person; I never got along with anyone or anything in that case. All I ever did was scowl, not even meaning it half of the time, and I was self-conscience to the max. There was a lot better singers in the academy other than me, wasn't there? But… But this could be the only chance for my grandfather to accept me. I never wanted him to hate me, and I wasn't going to start now. Plus this opportunity could be my only chance to continue my training. I would take this opportunity no matter what, I guess I could just pretend to be Feliciano's friend and be in his band until the camp ended…

"Okay," Was all I said, my head bowed down so he couldn't see my face, "I'll do it."

Why did I feel so guilty?

**Okay, I said it was short. And it was. So…. Don't kill me, just see this as an extension to the second chapter PLEASE. Oh yes and PLEASE REVIEW! Im so bad at writing and I need help! Thank you so much for reading! *Cries with Happiness* **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone~ Bahaha. I know I haven't updated in a while and ya know…. PLEASE DUN KILL ME. *shot***

**ANYWAYS. Im making it a goal this summer to finish all of my fanfictions this summer, or at least update them at a regular basis =_= ILL HAVE HELP THOUGH so it wont take long for each chapter and ill actually have ideas…. And if you have any idea's that would be great. LIKE. You should guess who's gonna be on Luddy's team (there's 4 of them). BUT YA KNOW. Do whatever. ENJOY. Oh and I don't own Hetalia…. Yeah… **

"Damn, I'm going to be late!" Rushing around my home, my uniform for the military training camp still only half on, me, Ludwiga, had gotten home late from school. Again.

Mr. Briginski had once again pulled me back to help with grading the never-ending pink papers that I had printed out on accident (Hey! I was in a difficult situation and I couldn't help it!). I presumed that he ether really needed help or he just hated me for printing out those papers pink… Shaking that thought out of my head I continued on my quest to find everything I needed.

While I continued I thought about when I had come home the day I didn't go to the meeting. I was prepared to get quite a lashing from grandfather, and Grandpa Roma's (Chatter boys ((Feliciano Vargas's)) grandpa) reassurance to me when I left that day, that I wouldn't get into any trouble, really didn't comfort me.

Surprisingly when I got home though, grandfather didn't question me about the camp. Ether he trusted me enough to know that I had gone (Ouch), or he had just forgotten… It was probably the latter (Double Ouch).

Thankfully the next meeting for the camp was at five, pulling together nicely for my tardiness (which I scolded myself for earlier) and letting me get home at the time of four thirty. The thing was that the meeting was at least twenty minutes away. AND IT WAS FOUR THIRTY FIVE!

Flinging my jacket over my shoulders while I jumped into my boots, my hair inconveniently caught onto my fingers.

"AGGGHHH," Crying out in frustration I pulled my (too long, in my opinion) hair up into a ratted bun on top of my head.

"Who gives a crap about what I look like?" Huffing around, I persistently looked for something to eat. Spotting a piece of toast in the toaster and a note reading, "Don't be late." Wondering who would leave the note I snatched up the crumbly food and started munching on it. Feeling my hair coming undone I just let it come out, done with its ridiculousness. "Like I said, who gives a crap…" I grumbled, looking down heat rising to my cheeks.

I really didn't feel that way though. Whenever I was out, whether it be at school, out with my sister, etc, I always had to make myself look decent, and I didn't look very good with short hair, even though I wanted it so much. I had decided this when I was in sixth grade, a girl who I was acquainted with told me I looked like a, and I quote, 'chubby doe boy'. Its quite pathetic how I still let that affect me all these years later, but who's to blame? That's right. My inner girl, who (I think) is in me.

Those girls who could go outside with only putting their hair into crappy up-do's, wear sweats, barely put any make up on _and _still look good were my least favorite. Because, me, I wasn't one of those girls.

Tripping over my own feet trying to lace up my U.S. Army ACU Danner boots I skipped down my stone porch steps to my sister's canary yellow crapmobile in the driveway, everything in hand and ready to go.

The weather that day was especially warm and the sun was high, making midnight colored shadows on the sidewalks from the trees that loomed over it. Sweat beaded on my forehead as the slight humid air stung my pale sensitive skin. It was such a beautiful day but I had _no _time to enjoy it whatsoever.

"Hurry up, Luddddwiggeee," Girlberta lazily called my nickname through the window of the passenger side window while leaning over from the drivers seat.

"Hold your freaking horses, and don't call me 'Ludwigee'" I said flustered, stopping before I got into the car. I checked through my gigantic tan camo assault pack that my grandfather had insisted on getting for me, to see if I had gotten everything or forgotten anything. "_Scheiße_" I said under my breath when I noticed I didn't have my hat on.

"Hey, watch this for me," I threw my pack through the window and sprinted up the steps to the front door. Gilberta flew back, leaning into her own seat to avoid the incoming boulder of a backpack.

"Not like it's going anywhere… Unless I give it to a hobo! Kesesesese!"

Coming into my room, which was on the ground floor, I spotted my green patrol cap next to my cat, Germouser. He was asleep. On my hat. Ah man.

Barely tiptoeing to the slumbering feline, I reached my hand out and took a hold of the patrol cap, praying to a god, if there was one, that Germouser wouldn't wake up.

My hands were sweating with anticipation as I gulped a nervous swallow. Slowly, oh so slowly, I tugged on the cap.

"RAWWRRR," Germouser screamed from his sleep and pounced, latching onto my covered (thankfully) arm. I screeched and flung the crazed cat around, trying my hardest to not let him scratch my eyes out.

"GERMOUSER, ITS JUST ME!" I cried out hopefully to the retarded thing clamped to my arm. Hissing like an angry kettle full of boiling water, Germouser jumped off my arm, landing on his feet like every cat did. "Jeez, you possessed cat," Germouser screeched again looking back. I put my hands into the air defensively, but he just slinked off out of my room.

Letting out a relieved breath I glanced at the clock. "AHHH!" I yelled, barging out of my room, out of the house, and into my sister's car. "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" I chanted as Gilberta flinched, dropping the mirror she had in her hands into her lap struggling to put the stick shift into reverse.

"Took you long enough," Gilberta commented as she sped like a demon down the street.

I placed the patrol cap over my light blonde hair, pushing the bun of hair into the top of it, "Sorry that our demon cat was in my room."

…

"Damn, I'm going to be late!" A strong sense of déjà vu washed over me at the phrase but I shook it off. I was once again late, if you haven't noticed by now, and I was even later than I was earlier this afternoon. Looking to my clock, it was nearly six fifty five. I was suppose to be at the Chatter-Boys house in five minutes… How was that going to happen when right after the meeting it had started raining, my phone died, my sister was late to pick me up, and that I had to pee really bad? (Okay that last comment was a little too much information but whatever, I'm a person, people pee.)

The Military Training Camp was amazing and better than anything I could of dreamed of. I came into the meeting without any questions, and I soon met my group I was assigned to. There were four of us (All women, It's an All Woman Military Training Camp, did you forget?), we were all around the same age and we were all so different… I thought it was strange that there weren't more people like myself in the camp, some people were even kids I recognized from school! I was too chicken to go talk to them though. I was even too chicken to really talk to the people in my own group.

At the meeting we only learned the gist of the warm ups and how we were to act and respect our peers, the basics, no big deal.

The important part was that I was actually in that camp and that I wasn't grounded for life for not going to the first meeting.

But I would blow it all if I didn't get to Feliciano's house in the next five minutes.

I had a thing for being late. It was a horrible feeling getting to a meeting or to school late with everyone staring at you after you arrived. I was always taught to never be late, so now I had the idea stuck in my head that if I was ever late, everyone would see me as some lazy slob. "Can't this thing go any faster?" I asked my sister from the passenger side of the car.

"Just. Chill." Gilberta said plainly, "Its not the end of the world if you're there a minute late Ludwigee." I huffed then folded my arms and slunk in my seat in defeat.

I peered out the water-streaked window as the lights of lampposts and light filled windows sped by. I guess the weather for the summer had decided to go south, chilling the air when it should have been sunny. I spotted people pulling in there once outside furnishings into their homes, making sure they wouldn't get wet from the pouring rain. I hoped that it wouldn't be this way all summer, but with where we lived, the weather could go twenty different directions and I wouldn't be surprised.

I had an ominous feeling of dread stuck in my stomach as I looked out the window, and it wasn't because I was scared I would be late, but for some reason I didn't know. Figuring it was just gas I noticed that we were pulling towards Chatter boys gate.

The rain made everything look like it was darker than it actually was, and it made me squirm in my seat. I remembered the house being more cheerful, the trees and flowers making everything brighter. But today, it just seemed dead. Shivering, though the heater was blasting in the car, Gilberta stopped in front of the gate next to the screen.

The screen suddenly snapped on, but Bingley the Butler's face didn't pop up. Instead was a grey fuzzy static. Gilberta and I just sat there with confused looks on our face waiting for something to happen but suddenly the screen turned black and the large gates in front of us began rolling open. Looking over at Gilberta, who was staring back, I shrugged. "Might as well go in."

Looking back to the road she said sarcastically, "Well that wasn't creepy at all."

Gulping in agreement, we nervously inched forward onto the path. As we crept slowly down the drive I noticed the trees that surrounded the path on both sides were drooping, blocking what little light was peeking out of the grey clouds above us. I felt like we were in some horror movie where at the end of the trail was some giant old mansion that was grey with paint that was peeling from its walls. Instead of an old 1700's mansion though was Chatter-boy's fantastic home, but it seemed… Different somehow.

"This is scary as fuck." Gilberta muttered. I hit her on the head from the language but didn't disagree.

Pulling up next to the house, I noticed there was someone standing with an umbrella in front of it. His suit he was wearing was torn slightly at the bottom and random spots around his body, and was as pale as Gilberta was in the winter. I couldn't see his head because it was hidden behind the grey patched up umbrella he was holding.

Noticing how long I had been staring, I looked back at the clock. 6:59. So I guess I did make it on time. Looking back over at my sister who was also looking at the boy with a terrified look in her eyes, I said, "Well, wish me luck."

Grabbing my arm, Gilberta said, "Do you want me to call the police if you don't come out?"

"That's ridiculous." But… I was slightly scared. "I… I'll text you in ten minutes, okay?" She nodded and I clutched my black umbrella, undoing the strap that kept it together. I opened the door and pushed the umbrella open, rain hitting the top as I got out. Closing the door without another word I walked cautiously towards the house. Turning around I saw the car was already halfway down the drive, speeding faster as it got towards the tunnel of trees. "Coward…" I said knitting my eyebrows together.

Looking back towards the house I saw the boy. Walking very slowly on the wet cement, I neared his small figure.

As I came up next to him, I do have to say I was curious on who he was, I noticed he had short black hair covering his small features on his face. Getting a closer look I saw that he was indeed wearing a suit that was graying and torn, one bright red rose in his coat pocket.

"H… Hello?" I said, hoping my voice wouldn't fail me.

"Peace and calm is all I wanted." The boy suddenly said, his voice just a quite whisper against the rain. I noticed he had a slight accent that sounded Asian. What he said didn't help me at what I was feeling at the moment; dread.

"W-wha-" I started.

"Peace and calm is all I wanted. And I got a reality for you." Looking at the boy wide eyed, his head slowly turned toward me until finally I could see his eyes, which were white with nothing to fill them except emptiness.

"You never get it."

Screaming like a maniac, I sprinted towards the front doors of Feliciano's house. Yanking the doors open, dropping the umbrella on my way through, I turned around quickly pushing the doors closed again. Panting, my heart beating at an alarming rate I didn't notice the scuffle of feet behind me.  
>"Ludwi-"<p>

"AHHH!" I screamed again turning around but sighing in relief when I saw it was the Chatter-boy. Putting my hand over my pounding heart I slumped to the ground.

"Ludwiga! What happen?" The Chatter-boy put his hand on my shoulder kneeling beside me as I caught my breath.

"Outside… A boy… Umbrella… Eyes…"

"Slow down Ludwiga, Ve~" Finally I caught my breath, my heart still pounding loudly. "What happen?"  
>Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing up quickly I backed away from the door. "Feliciano. Do. Not. Open. That. Door."<p>

Laughing from how I was acting, Feliciano looked out the window and giggled even more. With me telling him to get away from the door he just ignored me and opened them anyways. There was the ghost boy, folding up his umbrella as the Chatter-boy invited him in.  
>"Ludwiga," Feliciano said, his mouth twisted into a huge teasing smile, "This is my friend Kiku,"<p>

Looking at them back and forth, I finally noticed some things about the ghost boy. His white eyes weren't as white as I thought they were, like he was wearing fake contacts, and some of the white on his skin was dripping down his face like paint. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Ludwiga-san. I was just trying out my cosplay, seeing if it was terrifying enough."

I was so confused. Cosplay? He was dressed up? Looking at the now two snickering boys in front of me I walked to a chair that was in the entrance of the house and sat in it, my figure slumping into my lap.

"Aw, come on Luddy~ It was a joke, Ve~!" I could hear Chatter-Boy say as he walked towards me. Lifting my hand up as a gesture indicating I needed a moment, I let my pounding hear calm down.

"Well." I said finally sitting up after a minute. I watched as Ghost-Boy and Chatter-Boy were shaking with laughter trying not burst, then finally I saw how ridiculously funny the whole situation was and snorted with laughter, which turned into a giggling fit. The two boys glanced at each other and then in unison all three of us were laughing our guts out rolling on the floor.

"You… You two… are jerks you know?" I said in between laughs.

"Were sorry Luddy, Ve~!" But that just got us laughing even more.

"HEY!"

The three of us stopped instantly and looked up. I saw a boy who looked like a grumpy Feliciano standing there, his hands on his hips with a horrible scowl on his face. "What the hell are you three doing?" He said.

"Lovi~!" Feliciano squealed as he got from the floor then preceded to tackle his twin.

"D-Dammit Feliciano!" He said, trying to pry the boy from himself. I realized then that this was probably Chatter-Boys brother that he always talked about, the on with the 'potty mouth' as Chatter-Boy had told me before.

"Hello Lovino-san." Kiku said, bowing slightly towards the struggling boy.

"Ah, hey," He said finally getting himself off of his 'Ve~'ing brother.

"Hey Lovi!" The Chatter-Boy said holding his brothers hand, "This is my friend Ludwiga! Wait, well… she's not technically my friend, but she still is!"

Rolling my eyes I said out of politeness, "Hello, my name is Ludwiga Beilshmidt. Nice to meet you."

He eyed me up and down once then said quite bluntly, "My brother made a friend with a potato-licker like you?" My eyebrows pushed together in offence and I decided to call him The Asshole.

Feliciano looked at his brother with a frown and said, "That's not very nice Lovi~" Lovino just huffed and walked away. My day officially put out I huffed back, folding my arms across my chest. Watching him walk away The Chatter-Boy walked to me and said, "I'm sorry, Lovino can be rough around the edges-"  
>"I HEARD THAT."<p>

"Ve~, aha, yeah…" Seeing that Feliciano (and the atmosphere) was uncomfortable, I sucked it up.

"How about we go start practicing now?" I suggested.

The Chatter-Boy looked up surprised and then smiled, "Yeah! Lets go!" Grabbing my hand with the Ghost-boy following behind, he directed us towards a room towards the back of the house.

I guess this wasn't so bad.

**Im sorry that it was kind of a crap ending, but it'll continue onto the BAND PRACTICE SCENE~! YAYYYYYY~ actually its not that exciting, but also, you should tell some songs they should sing~ Ill pick my favorite suggestion and use it for the next song in the next chapter (im gonna try and make each chapter have at least one song, cause each chapter is gonna have like a certain theme to it. These first three chapters are just kicking everything off and then we'll be getting into the real story :D) **

**OKAY ILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER. Which will hopefully be up in the next week or so =_="" **


End file.
